Scooby-Doo x Lorcan Darcy: The Storyteller's Revenge/Transcript
Opening The Mystery Inc arrived to Las Vegas Reunion with the Dinwiddie Kids Grim Reaper appeared Grim Reaper: Hello, Mystery Inc. Fred Jones: Who are you?! Grim Reaper: I am the Grim Reaper, and I'm here to destroy Mystery Inc. till I bury them in their graves! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Run Scoob! (The Grim reaper chases Shaggy and Scooby) Shaggy and Scooby meets Lorcan (Shaggy and Scooby sees a boy in a bar, he is a blue-haired boy who wears a hoodie, a leather jacket and blue jeans. He is drinking soda in depression when he's looking at the map.) Bar Battle Lorcan and Daphne's Reunion (Shaggy and Scooby are walking back to the gang with Lorcan.) Velma Dinkley: '''There you two are. We've been looking for you. '''Fred Jones: '''Hi, Who are you? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''I am... (Daphne discovers who he is.) '''Daphne Blake: '''Leaky Lorcan? Is that you? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Hello Daphne. '''Daphne Blake: '''Long time hasn't it? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Ten year. '''Velma Dinkley: '''Why did she call you Leaky Lorcan? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''I wet myself. I'm glad that's behind me. '''Daphne Blake: '''But... Wow, what happened to you? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Since the embarrassing moment when i was 8, I reached puberty when i was 13 and became a coolest, fun and popular student in school. '''Daphne Blake: '''Why aren't you in school? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Actually I graduated High School, I'm going to Europe tomorrow with my mates. Fred's jealously Lorcan's dream explains Velma and Daphne are kidnapped Lorcan's offer Shaggy and Scooby mentioned Serena (Lorcan's playing his guitar in the campfire.) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Wow, since when you play the guitar? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Ever since I was a kid, I played in front of my neighbors, Some of them is gay. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Are you one of them? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''No, tell me, what's going on before you guys met me? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''We had a mystery where a girl named Serena was framed by Miette so she can take her place as Ash's lover and companion. '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Really? Poor Girl. I had a dream of her before. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Really? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Yeah, i dreamt about her before when I was battling the Demon Lord. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''D..D.D.D.D.DEMON LORD?! '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Yeah, i also had a dream of Serena where she told me that she's my little sister. I just didn't know. I think it's all my fault. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''It wasn't your fault. You just had that dream. '''Lorcan Darcy: '''I know. Everytime if I see Serena, she'll said that she hates me. (Lorcan closes his eyes where he shread a tear.) '''Lorcan Darcy: '''It's all my fault... Scooby mentions his nephew Lorcan's apology to Fred '''Lorcan Darcy: '''I'm sorry about your jealously Fred. It's just, I haven't seen Daphne for over ten years. '''Fred Jones: '''So you should get back together with her? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Me and Daphne? Have you gone mad or what? She's not my girlfriend, she's my babysitter! Velma and Daphne escape The Plan '''Fred Jones: Okay gang, Lorcan and I have a plan. Now here's what we'll do. (they huddle up as Fred whispers the plan) Lorcan Darcy: '''I see. Okay, Let's do it. Unmasked the Grim Reaper and the Robot '''Lorcan Darcy: Let's see who they are. (Lorcan unmasked the Grim Reaper, revealing to be Susan Dinwiddie.) '''The Gang: '''Susan Dinwiddie? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Who? '''Andy Dinwiddie: '''Our mom, don't you remember, Lorcan? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Oh, right. (Lorcan unmasked the Robot and it's a shocking to the Gang.) '''Scooby Doo: '''It's you! '''Lorcan Darcy: '''I should've known it was you. (The Robot is none-other than Scrappy Doo.) '''The Gang: '''Scrappy? Ending (Susan and Scrappy are in the police car while The Gang, The Dinwiddies and Lorcan are watch them drive away.) '''Lorcan Darcy: '''What's wrong with me? Do I really have a sister? '''Fred Jones: '''What's going on with him? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Lorcan probably finds out about having a sister. (Daphne sees Lorcan feels a bit weird.) '''Daphne Blake: '''Lorcan, is something wrong? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Yes. Why my dad didn't tell me that I have a sister? '''Daphne Blake: '''Well it's probably you and your sister didn't know about each other. When are you going to Europe? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Two Hours, I gotta get going. Enjoy finding the others and I will see you guys one day. (Lorcan run off to the airport with his bag, He waved his new friends goodbye for now before heading to the airport.)